glass heart
by angelus971
Summary: Accusé du meurtre de cédric Diggory, Harry est arrêté l'été suivant sa 4ème année. Ne voulant croire au retour de vous-savez-qui, la population sorcière dans son ensemble, pensent que la folie à toucher le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Mais se voiler la face les protègera-t-il du mage noire? les sorciers pourront-ils se sauver d'un plus grand danger? attention, il aura un slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** rien mais vraiment rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire ^^

**attention**: Autant le dire tout de suite, mon histoire n'est pas pour les plus jeunes! Il y aura du yaoi, du lemon, etc... donc si vous pensez que vous n'aimerez pas la suite... Ne lisez pas. Rendons nous service mutuellement! Vous ne serez pas horrifiés et mon histoire continuera.

Dans mon histoire, il n'y aura pas de pitié. Traduction ce ne sera pas une fic type guimauve. (j'aime les fics guimauves).

Pour les fautes d'orthographe grammaire, syntaxe, vocabulaire..., je ne vous garantie rien. mais je ne suis pas contre les remarques du moment qu'elles ne soient pas blessantes!

ps: c'est ma première fic!

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : déchéance acte I scène 1_**

Si on devait résumer en un mot l'été qui se profilait à Little Whinging, ce serait brulant. La majorité des habitants du quartier s'étaient enduis de crème solaire dans une forme de résistance passive contre le soleil tapant. Les rares animaux de compagnie évitaient de rester trop longtemps dans cet ensoleillement étouffant. Les seuls qui profitaient pleinement de cela, étaient les enfants, jetant aux ordures toute prudence, pour des jeux. La majorité des adultes, eux s'enfermaient dans leur maison, loin de la chaleur.

Les dursley n'échappaient pas à la règle. Vernon dursley était affalé sur le canapé qui criait grâce sous le poids de ce dernier, à proximité d'un ventilateur. L'homme regardait la télé et n'hésitait pas à faire des commentaires dédaigneux sur chaque nouvelle information donnée par le commentateur.

Tandis que sa femme, pétunia s'affairaient à la préparation du diner. Elle devait finir rapidement le repas avant que son « magnifique » fils rentre de sa sortie avec ses « amis ». Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide à son bon à rien de neveux, mais après l'incident d'i jours, les dursley évitaient tout contact avec la chose.

Oui, le monstre avait été enfermé pour leur sécurité dans sa chambre. Il n'avait le droit de sortir que 2 fois par jours. Le matin et le soir. Pour ses besoins et ses douches. Pétunia ne voulait pas que l'odeur du gamin empeste jusque dans le salon, s'il le privait d'hygiène. Il recevait de la nourriture qu'une fois par jour. Ne voulant pas avoir des problèmes avec les autres monstres de son espèce.

De quel incident les dursley voulaient oublier ? C'était l'attaque qu'avait subi leur fils adoré. L'agression dont a été victime leur dudletnouchet. Leur neveu leur avait affirmé que c'était un détraqueur. Un détraqueur qui avait été envoyé pour aspirer l'âme de leur fils et de leur monstre de neveux.

Ce dernier avait dû user de magie pour les « sauver ». Vernon n'y croyait pas. Pétunia avait un point de vue plus mitigé par rapport à cela.

Depuis, ils avaient enfermé le gamin pour être sûr qu'aucun incident de ce genre ne revienne. La famille dursley vivait dans une crainte constante. Le fils dudley n'était sorti qu'aujourd'hui. Il faisait des cauchemars et avaient un comportement apeuré.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une sorte d'ado cachalot.

« Maman ! J'ai faim ! »

_ Le repas est presque prêt mon chérie, minauda la dite maman. Vas te changer en attendant.

Dudley lui répondit d'un grognement de contrariété. Pétunia observait d'un doux regard son fils montant les escaliers. Elle était heureuse que celui-ci est retrouvé son appétit. Puis elle retourna au fourneau avec plus d'entrain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait, la sonnette de la porte retentit coupant l'atmosphère paisible qui s'était installée. Interloqué, pétunia alla ouvrir au visiteur opportun. Une voisine voulant lui donner un dernier potin de cette fin de journée pensa-t-elle immédiatement.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le groupe de personne à sa porte. Là devant elle, se trouvait une demi-douzaine de personne. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Elle pouvait dire du premier coup d'œil que ces hommes faisaient partie du monde sorcier. Ne serait-ce que leur ROBES, leurs baguettes à la main ?!

Avant que ces derniers ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, pétunia hurla de sa voie stridente :

« Vernon ! »

Sentant, le danger dans la voix de sa femme, l'homme bondit…tout du moins essaya de se lever rapidement de son siège pour voler secours de celle-ci.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe pétunia ? vociféra Vernon dursley à son apparition. Il avisa les personnes debout devant sa porte et leur étrangeté, et s'énerva. que faites-vous devant notr…

Revenant de leur surprise, l'un des hommes s'avança et coupa la parole du mari.

_ Bonsoir, nous sommes les représentants du ministère de la magie ! je suis l'aurore Michel Nirst . nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre Mr Harry James Potter …

_ Vous êtes venus nous débarrassé de l'autre anormal ! bien ! prenez le et ne le ramenez plus ! et faites en sorte qu'il paye pour avoir agresser mon fils avec sa magie ! éructait Vernon. En apparence, il semblait énerver alors qu'au fond il jubilait. Il venait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de son monstre de neveux.

_ Vernon … commença pétunia, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur. La lettre qu'elle avait reçue l'autre jour, lui avait rappelé durement pourquoi elle avait peur d'albus dumbledor . Ces hommes du ministère n'étaient rien. Et avec la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon, le gamin leur garantissait une sécurité. Notamment les protections autour de la maison.

_ Non Pétunia, tu ne m'empêcheras pas ! coupa violement Vernon dursley.

_ Hum ! hum ! toussa une voix plutôt stridente.

La dame qui avait interrompu la dispute, posa ses yeux malveillants sur le couple devant elle. Du peu de conversation qu'elle avait assisté, lui avait fourni des informations capitales et trouvé un allié qui peut s'avérer très utile. De sa robe rose avec un chat brodé sur col et sa petite taille, Mme Dolorès Ombrage avait été nommé depuis peu comme sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge. Et si elle se trouvait devant la maison des dursley en ce moment, s'était pour mettre en exécution ses plans et ceux du ministre de la magie. A savoir, faire taire définitivement le jeune Harry Potter.

_ Je suis Dolorès ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'état du ministre de la magie. Reprit-elle de sa voix la plus onctueuse. Nous sommes désolés, mes collègues et moi, de déranger des honnêtes gens tel que vous à l'heure du diner qui plus est. Serait-il possible de nous entretenir avec vous à l'intérieur ?

Vernon l'observa quelques instants et un sourire hypocrite se dessina sur son visage.

_ Bien sûr Mme ombrage ! entrez.

Dans les yeux de Vernon dursley et Dolorès ombrage brillaient la même complicité malveillante. Ils se trouvaient l'envi semblable de se débarrasser d'Harry Potter. Le couple dursley laissèrent entrer le groupe de 6 personnes et les invitèrent dans le salon.

« Ma chérie, peux-tu prévenir notre fils Dudley, que nous avons de la visite et que je souhaiterai que lui et toi restiez dans vos chambre pendant que je discute avec Madame Ombrage et ses messieurs, s'il te plait ? » demanda Vernon de sa voix la plus douce.

Sa femme le contempla choquée par la demande. Elle s'avait que son mari ne voulait pas qu'elle lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Bien sûr celui-ci avait remarqué que pétunia prenait les ordres de dumbledor au sérieux. Si elle restait, elle empêcherait ou du tenterait d'arrêter son mari. Mais elle n'ira jamais contre les ordres de son époux. C'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Il avait toujours voulu une femme docile. Et il l'avait trouvé en la personne de pétunia Evans.

Avec un sourire crispé, la mère de famille se dirigea vers l'étage. Une fois seuls, Vernon et les nouveaux arrivants se fixèrent un moment quand Dolorès prit la parole :

« Bien, je dois vous dire que votre maison est charmante ! Merci de nous recevoir malgré les raisons fortes déplaisantes.

_ Mais il en est rien madame, je suis toujours prêt à prouver et à faire mes devoirs de citoyen. Déclara pompeusement Vernon, en bombant le torse. La justice est une chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Il faut réparer toute erreur commise, se débarrasser de tout déchet qui salissent le quotidien des gens respectables.

_ Bien, bien ! répéta Dolorès dont un sourire s'accentuait. Mes collègues et moi sommes ici pour un crime dont monsieur Harry Potter est accusé. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce ne serait pas le seul dont il aurait commis. Je serai plus qu'HEUREUSE de rectifier toute injustice où vous avez été victime !

_ Ce n'est pas seulement moi qui a été victime du comportement anormal et instable de ce gamin mais tout ma famille, surtout mon fils d'ailleurs…

D'un mouvement de tête, ombrage ordonna à un des aurores présents d'écrire la déclaration de monsieur dursley.

_ I jours, mon fils est revenu de sa journée avec son cousin. _Ensemble_ , ce qui était _étrange_ puisque mon fils fait toujours attention de ne pas approcher cet enfant dangereux. Il était pale. Il tremblait et était à peine cohérent. Il semblait terrorisé. Mon FILS avait PEUR. Peur de l'autre. De l'autre anormal. Et quand il a été assez cohérent pour parler, il nous a dit que cet Harry lui avait fait quelque chose. De la sorcellerie…

_ Savez-vous ce que c'était monsieur dursley ?

_ Non, mon fils n'a pu avouer qu'il s'était senti sans force. Extrêmement mal. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ! s'exclama Vernon dursley tout à coup véhément. La rage s'exprimait sur son visage le rendant rouge presque violacée.

_ Je comprends votre colère déclara la seul femme dans la pièce. Le ton était compatissant, le visage mortellement sérieux.

_ J'ai voulu le faire partir. Mais je ne peux me défendre contre votre … Vernon refusait de dire « magie » votre … particularité. J'ai cru, quand il a reçu sa lettre du ministère, que nous serions sauvez de son anormalité ! Mais vous vous êtes désistés ! ferez-vous la même chose aujourd'hui ?

_ Comme je vous ai annoncé plutôt, nous sommes venus vous aidez. Dès que notre entretien finit, les papiers signés, nous arrêterons monsieur Potter.

_ Quels papiers ? demanda Vernon suspicieux. J'espère qu'un fois débarrasser, mon fils pourra enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles ! il fait des cauchemars la nuit depuis cette horrible nuit.

_ Les documents que vous devrez signer sont tout d'abord votre plainte qui a été rédigez, ensuite une autorisation pour des poursuites judiciaires contre votre neveu en tant que majeur bien qu'il soit mineur. Cela permettra de le juger comme un adulte et vous destituera de toute charge pénale puisque monsieur Potter est sous VOTRE responsabilité. Et enfin, un dernier document qui déclare que vous acceptez de céder la garde d'Harry Potter au ministère de la magie. Cela vous convient-il ?

Au fur et à mesure que madame Ombrage avait énuméré les différents papiers à signer, le choc sur le visage de monsieur dursley s'était accentué. Puis un rire de soulagement se fit entendre dans le salon. Oui, Vernon dursley était heureux. Il posa ses yeux sur les documents officiels qui se trouvaient sur la table ombrage les avait sortis pendant qu'elle les décrivait.

Il prit chaque document et les lus attentivement. Il était quand même inquiet quant au fait que sa femme et lui étaient responsables des actions du gamins. Les différents parchemins lui semblaient en règle. Il eut froid dans le dos en lisant les accusations planant sur le gamin.

Sur le mandat d'arrêt, figurait : meurtre.

Vernon dursley était tout pâle. Son neveu était accusé de meurtre, utilisation de magie noir et d'impardonnable sur une victime du nom de Cédric Diggory. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais le mot était plus que suffisant meurtre.

« Après qu'il est tenté d'assassiner ma sœur Marjorie dursley, j'ai cru que vous l'aviez réglé ? Que des sanctions avaient été prises ? s'indigna Vernon.

_ Vous savez, monsieur, son statut de héro le protégeait de beaucoup de chose…

_ Qu'est que c'est que c'est connerie ? hurla Vernon. C'est un gamin instable ! comment pouvez-vous l'appeler héro ?

_ Monsieur dursley clamez-vous ! tempéra Dolorès, grâce à votre aide, cette enfant sera punie pour ses crimes ! Donc pouvez-vous signez monsieur dursley !

_ C'est ma femme qui est de sa famille … cela pose –t- il un problème ? s'inquiéta Vernon.

_ Non ! Vous êtes mariés à madame dursley, donc par rapport à nos lois, seule la décision du chef famille compte.

Vernon dursley lui accorda un sourire soulagé et heureux. Dolores lui tendit une plume pour signer, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Tel un pacte signé au diable, l'oncle d'Harry Potter apposa sa signature sur les différents documents. Mais il ne savait pas que le bonheur pour lequel il signait, était éphémère et rempli d'un poison qui toucherait le monde sorcier et moldu. Un poison qui entrainera des cris de désespoir, des larmes de sang et sans aucun doute la ruine du monde sorcier.

à suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lectrices et lecteurs!

J'avoue avoir été très flattée du nombre de follower qui ont surgi sur ma boîte mail toute la journée! Cela m'a motivée de poster un peu plus vite que prévu le chapitre suivant. ^^

Dans celui-ci, il n'y aura pas grand chose et c'est normal. surtout pour la suite de mon histoire. je veux prendre mon temps pour modeler harry à l'image que je souhaite.

Je remercie_** Mackensy**_ et_** Lassa liam**_ pour leur review d'encouragement !

je vous souhaite : Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : acte I scène 2**_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Après quelques secondes, il poussa un soupir de lassitude.

Qu'est-ce que son oncle avait encore inventé pour crier comme ça à cette heure ? Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec ça.

Depuis l'attaque du détraqueur, il n'avait pas peur de reconnaitre qu'il angoissait. Pour quelle raison ? Comment, par merlin, cette créature venue tout droit d'azcaban pouvait se trouver à privet drive ?

Pire ! Elle avait attaquée au moment où son cousin se trouvait avec lui. Son oncle bien que violent, ne s'était jamais aventuré au-delà des gifles ou des privations pour le punir. Mais, maintenant, la donne avait changé. Harry avait l'impression qu'il pourrait craquer. Le battre ?

Il n'y avait pas que ça qui l'inquiétait. Le quasi silence du monde sorcier aussi. Que ce soit l'ordre du phénix, la population sorcière (il lisait la gazette du sorcier) ou voldemort.

Savoir qu'il était surveillé ou protégé (tout dépend du point de vue) par des membres de l'ordre l'avait soulagé. Harry était sûr que sa voisine Arabelle figgs et mondingus fletcher avaient prévenu le professeur dumbledor de la venue des détraqueurs.

Pourtant, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi n'avait-il aucune nouvelle de ces derniers. Cela durait depuis son retour chez les dursleys. Cela l'indignait ! Même ron et hermione ne lui ont rien envoyé.

L'attaque du détraqueur avait eu lieu il y a trois jours. Cependant personne n'était venu le chercher.

Enfermé dans sa chambre depuis, il passait son temps à réfléchir, à récupérer du sommeil. Il cauchemardait souvent. De Cédric, de voldemort, de sa mère criant…

D'un coup, le jeune adolescent se tendit. Il y avait du bruit dans le salon. En tendant l'oreille, il comprit que sa « famille » avait invité du monde dans le salon.

Harry s'interrogea encore de l'identité des personnes en bas ?

Du peu qu'il comprenait des hurlements de son oncle, c'était soit inquiétant, soit bien : membre de l'ordre ou d'autres sorciers ? Oui, car il était certain que c'était des sorciers.

Harry se leva faisant le moindre bruit. Il récupéra sa baguette et quelques effets personnels importants. Il mit ses chaussures et chercha discrètement un moyen de sortir. Utiliser sa baguette n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Pas après les lettres du ministère. Il l'utiliserait qu'en dernier recourt. Il regarda par la fenêtre et agrippa les barreaux. Le jeune garçon essaya de les faire bouger mais s'était vain. Il pria de toutes ses forces que c'était des membres de l'ordre. Il n'y croyait pas trop. Sinon, il l'aurait libérer de sa chambre prison avant de parler aux dursleys.

Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que les nouveaux arrivants étaient dans le salon. Durant ce temps-là, il avait entendu son oncle tempêté, RIRE ?! Maintenant, un silence inquiétant était survenu. Puis des pas se firent entendre. De plusieurs personnes. Harry se posta à côté de la porte de telle sorte que si quiconque rentrait, ne le verra pas puisque qu'il serait derrière. La porte s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur de la pièce créant ainsi un angle mort. Comme Sirius les avait piégés hermione et lui dans la cabane hurlante lors de leur troisième année.

Il entendit le cliquetis des différentes cadenas et serrures qui s'ouvraient. Serrant sa baguette, le cœur battant fort, Harry se prépara à accueillir ces sorciers. La porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs sorciers, trois, entrèrent leur baguette tendu devant eux. Ils ne portaient pas les masques de mangemort.

« Où est-il ? » s'exclama un des hommes avec rage. Harry sortit brusquement de sa cachette :

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il durement.

Les aurores se tournèrent rapidement vers l'origine de la voix. S'il avait eu affaire à un mangemort en fuite, il serait mort à cet instant. Se faire avoir comme des débutants par un adolescent de 15 ans n'était pas flatteur.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la sortie et pâli en voyant qu'elle était bloquée par trois autres personnes : deux hommes encadrant une femme plus petite.

La colère se reflétait sur le visage de tous les aurores. La femme, elle, souriait. Un sourire dérangeant :

« Monsieur Harry James Potter je présume ?

_ Oui, répondit confus le jeune homme. Le sourire mauvais s'accentua sur le visage de Dolorès.

_ Je suis Dolorès ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre Cornélius fudge.

Harry pâlit encore plus à cette annonce. Madame ombrage interpela d'un mouvement de tête un des aurores présents, celui qui se trouvait à sa droite.

_ Je suis l'aurore Michel Nirst, commença un aurore impassible. J'ai ici un mandat d'arrêt contre vous, monsieur Harry James Potter, pour assassinat, pratique de magie noire et d'impardonnable sur la personne de monsieur Cédric diggory…

_ Mais ! Mais ! C'est impossible ! La voix du garçon était horrifiée. En fait, tout son visage exprimait l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Je n'ai pas tué Cédric ! Comment pouvez-vous m'accuser de telle chose !

Les aurores dans la pièce s'était rapproché du jeune Potter durant le discourt de leur collègue. Harry remarquant les aurores près de lui, s'éloigna précipitamment. Mais les aurores furent plus vifs. Ils l'attrapèrent rapidement.

_ lâchez moi, hurla Harry. La panique le submergeait. Son cerveau criait de tous ses forces : pas Akaba !

Les aurores furent très rapides à l'immobiliser. Sa baguette lui avait été arrachée.

_ Je n'ai rien fait, cria une fois de plus le jeune garçon.

_ Monsieur Potter. Coupa madame ombrage. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation jusqu'au début du procès. Qui aura lieu dans cinq jours. C'est-à-dire le 10 août. Veuillez n'opposer aucune résistance ! Surtout que les charges ce sont alourdies avec votre agression sur la personne de Dudley Dursley. Sans ajouté que vous avez pointé votre baguette et menacé des aurores.

Cette dernière phrase finit d'achever les dernières forces d'Harry. Les « non non » apeurés sortaient de la bouche du garçon comme une litanie. Les mains entravées par un sort, Harry fut trainé par les hommes qui l'encadraient. La tâche de ces hommes était loin d'être difficile. Leur prisonnier devait peser un peu moins de 60 kilo pour 1m65. Non, rien de difficile. Même un seul d'entre eux serait suffisant.

Une fois hors de la chambre, enfin si on pouvait appeler cette pièce une chambre, la progression des envoyés du ministère fut stoppée par nul autre que pétunia. Elle semblait horrifiée de ce qu'elle était témoin. Elle n'était pas la seule, son fils à côté d'elle avait la même expression. Tous deux étaient sortis de la chambre en entendant les cris de son neveu.

« Mais … mais … qu...que faites-vous ? Bégaya-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmenez !

Un léger espoir vain s'alluma dans le regard d'Harry.

_ Nous avons reçus l'autorisation de votre mari pour cette arrestation et nous a remis les droits de garde concernant le jeune Harry Potter.

_ Mais je suis SA famille ! J'ai tous les droits ! S'indigna pétunia. Parlons bien. Elle n'avait aucune envi du jeune Potter mais elle SAVAIT ce qui était en jeu.

_et vous avez raisons. Vous avez tous les droits légaux concernant monsieur Potter ! Mais en vous mariant à monsieur Vernon durale, vous lui avez conférer les même droits que vous. Donc les papiers signés ici sont valables.

Pétunia comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Et cela la terrorisait. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux maintenant ?

_ De toute façon madame Dursley, minauda Dolorès, vous ne voulez pas être sur le même toit qu'un meurtrier, n'est-pas ?

La tante d'Harry regarda horrifié son neveu.

_non ! cria Harry, non tante pétunia ! Je n'ai tué personne ! Crois-moi s'il te plait ! Sa voix s'était brisée dans des sanglots.

Harry posa ses yeux vert émeraude dans le regard de sa tante. Il pouvait lire qu'elle le croyait. Des larmes de soulagements et de tristesse s'écoulèrent dans ses yeux.

_ Bien ! Allons-y ! Nous avons que trop tardé. Dépêchons ! »

Dolorès Ombrage fut soudainement presser. En fait, elle ne voulait pas tenter sa chance. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre se mette en travers de sa route. Quelqu'un comme Dumbledor. Elle savait qu'il serait mis au courant et qu'il tenterait d'empêcher l'arrestation de monsieur Potter. Donc ils leur faillaient partir au plus vite.

Dolorès prit la tête du cortège, marcha d'un pas rapide, obligeant ainsi pétunia à s'écarter et au groupe d'aurore de suivre le rythme. En moins d'une minute, ils étaient tous dans le jardin, le jeune Potter essayant de résister vainement contre la dure poigne de ces bourreaux. Harry essayait de protester mais ses dires et pleurs tombaient dans les oreilles de sourds.

De l'autre côté de la rue, arabella assista à la scène choquée avant de se précipiter dans sa maison pour prévenir l'ordre. Dans la maison Durlsey, à la fenêtre, Vernon jouissait de la scène devant lui. Pétunia et son fils, eux, semblaient atterrer.

La femme au visage de carpeau sortit de sa poche une statuette en forme de chat ?! La posa sur l'. Les aurores entourèrent le porta loin. Ceux qui détenaient le prisonnier obligèrent ce dernier à toucher le portauloin.

Quelque secondes plupart, ils avaient disparu. Trois minutes après des membres de l'ordre du phénix apparurent devant la porte des dursleys exigeant des explications sur les évènements. Un quart d'heure plus tard, des cris déchirants retentissaient dans les geôles du ministère.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages.

bonjour tout le monde !

* * *

voici le nouveau chapitre. je pensais le posté hier mais je le trouvais trop court!

Si je pense 5 sec de ce qui me reste à écrire, il est dans mon intérêt d'écrire des chapitres nettement pluuuuuuuuus long !

Pour le prochain chapitre, le grand, l'unique Albus dumbychou apparaitra.

Je remercie pour les reviews reçues:** , Lassa-Liam et sasa0**. C'est vraiment encourageant !

**Lassa-Liam** tout particulièrement: En quelques mots, tu m'as percé à jour! J'ai vraiment beaucoup mais beaucoup de mal à mettre des majuscules aux noms propres. Même mon propre prénom quand je l'écris sur une copie! c'est affligeant à force! En tout cas merci de jouer le jeux ! si quelqu'un dans le monde des fanfictions aime Ombrage, je ... je ne préfère même pas y penser! il faudrait monter un front pour la trucidé, la *$§&...(censuré)... . Remarque, on aime bien voldychou, luciuschou, fenrirchou ... et pourtant, ce sont des enfoirés de première. Donc ce ne serai pas si étonnant si quelqu'un appréciait le personnage de Dolorès Ombrage. L'ordre du phénix ne sert quasiment à rien, si ce n'est de maintenir une façade d'espoir. mais c mon avis^^'

Je remercie aussi mes nouveaux followers!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS: j'ai modifié le chapitre! On m'a fait remarqué par déjà deux reviews que le site de fanfiction a carrément changé les mots que j'avais écrit. j'ai même vérifié l'original pour voir où se trouvait l'erreur. Et j'avais bien écrit _avada kedrava_. Pour priori ..., il vrai que je mettais légerment trompé dans son écriture. j'avais remarqué mon erreur tout juste après avoir posté le chapitre. Mais j'avais la flemme de le corriger tout de suite. ^^'

Merci au reviews pour avoir détecté ce problème.

* * *

Chapitre3 : acte I scène 3

Le cortège d'aurores arriva dans une pièce plutôt spacieuse. Cet endroit était réservé au portauloin spéciaux, généralement pour les criminelles. On atterrissait directement dans le département de la justice. Ce département communiquait avec celui des mystères. Les employés du ministère, de manière général, s'accordaient à dire que ce lieu était inquiétant et dangereux.

À cet étage, plusieurs salles d'audience se succédaient. Il y avait 5 en tout. Derrière ces dernières, se situait des cellules où les personnes accusées effectuaient leur garde à vue.

Peu de gens s'y aventuraient sauf s'ils y étaient obligés. Près de ces cellules, se trouvaient des salles d'interrogatoire. Tout ce complexe avait été aménagé durant la guerre contre le mage noir Gellert Grindelwald et avait servi pour celle contre Voldemort.

L'architecture du département de la justice semblait ancienne. Le tout était brut et sans goût. Le sol était recouvert de pierre peu taillée rendant la surface irrégulière. Le mur paraissait être dans le même état. Chaque cellule faisait 2,5m X 4m. Petite et étroite, elle ne contenait que le stricte nécessaire: toilette et un lit de camps. Dans certaines cellules, on pouvait trouver des vestiges des anciennes. C'est-à-dire des chaines accrochées au mur. Aucun membre du ministère ne le reconnaitra mais il était arrivé qu'elle soit utilisée dans certaine situation, bien qu'elles soient interdites. Des torches au mur éclairaient les différentes pièces puisqu'aucune fenêtre n'avait été installée. Le confort n'était pas de mise.

Au contraire, l'agencement du ministère de la justice rendait difficile, voire impossible toute fuite de prisonnier. Ne pouvant transplaner à l'intérieur, il fallait passer par les salles d'audience mais aussi par le département des mystères. Les départements des mystères étaient un labyrinthe à lui tout seul. Les aurores pouvaient se vanter qu'aucun criminel n'avait réussi à leur échapper.

Dans ce triste endroit, seul le département des mystères avaient subi des rénovations. Les murs et le sol étaient noirs.

Les nouveaux arrivants jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux. Personne ne devait voir l'accusé. Cela engendrait des problèmes bien plus tôt que prévu dans le planning. Vide de tout autre individu, Ombrage, les aurores et leur prisonnier avancèrent rapidement vers leur future destination. Harry ne put observer la salle, il essayait vainement de ne pas être malade à cause du transport.

Ne pouvant suivre les déplacements des hommes du groupe, Harry fut littéralement soulevé et entrainé. Un bon nombre de couloir défila devant ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur un long couloir où succédaient plusieurs cellules, deux rangées, l'une en face de l'autre. Il y régnait un silence et un froid intense. Harry sentit sa détresse augmenter.

« S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas ici! Gémit-il.

_ Monsieur Potter, c'est le lieu IDEAL pour les criminels comme vous! Déclara Ombrage. Allez- y ! Dans la cellule n°13. Elle s'adressait aux aurores.

Les plaintes du jeune garçon se transformèrent en cris lorsque l'aurore ouvrit sa future demeure. La porte poussa un cri inquiétant. La panique avait totalement pris Harry. Les 2 aurores qui le tenaient le jetèrent dans la geôle avec plus de force qu'il n'en fallait. Harry se leva rapidement et se précipita contre la porte en métal, bien sûr fermée. À travers la petite fenêtre, il observa avec des yeux agrandis de terreur, les adultes postés devant la cellule.

_ Bien! Une bonne chose de faite! S'exclama joyeusement l'hybride crapaud-humain. Bon, monsieur Potter, normalement, après une arrestation, nous sommes obligés de prendre votre déposition... mais il est si tard! Nous sommes peu payés pour les heures supplémentaires. Donc nous le ferons demain. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas à votre disposition, ajoute-t-elle d'un air de réprimande.

Sur ces mots, Dolorès ornée d'un sourire sadique s'éloigna. Les aurores dans son sillage.

Ebranlé par les propos de la femme, Harry n'avait rien répondu. De toute façon que pouvait-il faire enfermer dans cellule? Il prit un temps pour observer la pièce. Elle était dépouillée. Un matelas posé sur le sol sans couverture, des chaînes (il frissonna à leur vue), des WC et une fontaine. Vidé de toute force, l'ado alla se coucher sur le matelas. Il posa son avant-bras sur ces yeux. Des larmes glissèrent sur son visage. Toute sa vie, il avait été enfermé dans des pièces sombres et étroites; toute sa vie, il s'était battu pour vivre et exister sans jamais rien demander à personne car il savait qu'il ne recevrait rien. Pourtant aujourd'hui, en cette instant, il voudrait que ce soit lui qu'on sauve! Ne plus être seul, enfermé... dans le noir. Un murmure s'éleva:

« Sirius...professeur Dumbledore...Ron... Hermione... »

Depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans sa geôle, Harry ne saurait le dire ! Quelques minutes, quelques heures ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il repensait à l'accusation qui planait sur lui. Il était juste impensable qu'il soit accusé du meurtre de Diggory. Sur quel motif ? Gagner une stupide compétition ?

Et si on réfléchissait rationnellement, il y avait eu plein d'occasion pour tuer un participant du tournoi des trois sorciers sans se faire attraper ! Comme dans le lac, quand PERSONNE ne pouvait regarder. Et que la mort paraisse accidentelle comme la noyade.

Mais Cédric était mort d'un _avada kédrava_. Un sortilège réputé comme dangereux et difficile à faire pour des quatrièmes années. Il ne pensait pas que Fudge serait tombé aussi bas. Tout cela pour juste nier le retour de Voldemort.

Les pensées d'Harry s'interrompirent brutalement. Un froid insidieux se propageait dans la cellule. Une sensation connue qui lui rappelait sa troisième année. Et plus récent, les évènements d'il y a trois jours.

La respiration de l'ado devient erratique. Il se redressa précipitamment et se recula dans le fond de la cellule dans une vaine tentative d'évasion. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti pris au piège. Il avait naïvement cru qu'il n'était pas à Azcaban ! La description de son parrain de la prison, ne correspondait pas. Mais même si, on ne se trouvait pas dans la célèbre prison, il y avait des détraqueurs dans le ministère.

Harry les sentait. Il venait vers sa cellule. La panique commença à le submerger. Déjà il entendait les cris de désespoir de sa mère.

Pour la toute première fois, le garçon appela à l'aide :

« Au secours … _sa voix n'était qu'un murmure_. Je vous en prie! Venez m'aider … _sa voix n'était qu'un souffle_. **AU SECOUUUUURS !** Il criait. Les détraqueurs, vicieux s'étaient doucement approchés de leur repas jusqu'à se positionner devant la cellule. Il n'y avait rien de plus exquis que les sensations d'une personne juvénile, rempli d'innocence.

Les souvenirs douloureux commencèrent à déferler dans la tête de l'adolescent de 15 ans. Harry plia sous souffrance et glissa le long du mur.

…_Non ! pas harry ! …_

… _Idiote ! écarte toi !..._

…_Non, je vous en supplie ! pas harry !..._

_Ahhhhhhhhh! ..._

Il posa ses mains sur sa tête dans une tentative pour repousser tous ces horribles scènes. Il se retrouva recroquevillé, couché sur le flan respirant difficilement.

Les lèvres du garçon s'entrouvrirent, la respiration achée :

"Ah ... ah ... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Un crie de déchirant fendit la nuit dans le ministère.

Une chanson brisa le silence confortable de la chambre. Il s'agissait d'un réveil matin. En temps normal, Cornélius Fudge, ministre de son état, supportait difficilement cette horrible chanson. Il essayait inutilement à chaque fois de convaincre son épouse de changer ce stupide réveil magique. Mais le problème était que Judith Fudge ADORAIT cet objet.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il se réveillait avec une humeur de plus joyeuse. Il avait passé une merveilleuse nuit. Pourquoi ? Car il allait bientôt écarter définitivement deux adversaires importants : Potter et Dumbledore. Un sourire jubilatoire s'étira sur le visage de l'homme. Embrassant rapidement sa femme encore à moitié endormi, Cornélius se leva rapidement et de sa démarche conquérante, sorti de la chambre. Après une préparation minutieuse et un petit déjeuné frugal, il partit pour le ministère. En ce vendredi 6 août 1996, la guerre contre ses opposants commença.

Le ministre arriva par cheminette dans le hall du ministère au lieu de son bureau. Il le faisait au moins une fois par semaine. Avec un air important, le ministre s'engagea dans le ministère. Déjà les « bonjour monsieur le ministre » fusaient. Son conseiller en image lui avait conseillé quand il avait baissé dans les sondages, il y a quelques années. Il y avait trouvé un avantage non négligeable : les gens s'empressaient de se faire bien voir auprès de lui. Cela flattait son égo et appréciait ce comportement. Depuis, il mettait un point d'honneur d'être très à l'écoute de peuple. Tout en faisant un profit important.

Il prit une demi-heure pour arriver à son bureau tellement il était solliciter. Devant son bureau se trouvait sa secrétaire et sa sous-secrétaire d'état.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir fait attendre ma chère Dolorès ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Ne vous en fait pas Cornélius ! Minauda madame Ombrage. Vous êtes un homme très demandé.

Le ministre salua à peine la deuxième personne installée dans la pièce et fit rentrer son amie dans son bureau. Cette pièce était richement décorée traduisant le statut important de la personne à qui elle appartenait. S'installant à son bureau, Cornélius convia Dolorès à s'assoir.

_ Alors ? Notre affaire ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

_ Le jeune Potter est en ce moment même dans une cellule. Il attend son interrogatoire depuis hier soir.

_Parfait ! Jubila le ministre.

_ Et Albus ?

_ Les rendez-vous dans le bureau des aurores ne commencent qu'à 10 heures. Je sais de sources sûr qu'il sera là. Il est venu hier soir mais comme le service du jour était terminé, il a été fortement convié de revenir le lendemain. Les services nuits ne traitent pas les affaires faites en journée. Seuls les aurores en charge d'une affaire peuvent répondre à une requête.

Cornélius eu un sourire satisfait.

_Et pour la demande de garde du gamin ?

_ réglée. Annonça efficacement Dolorès. Le chef de famille Dursley a montré un très grand intérêt à se débarrasser de l'enfant. C'était bien plus facile que prévu.

_ Sans fausse note comme toujours madame ombrage !

_ Merci du compliment monsieur le ministre.

Un sourire de connivence s'étendit sur leur visage.

_ bon passons au procès ! Continua le ministre. J'ai réussi à convaincre Amos de porter plainte. Il l'a faite hier dans l'après-midi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui démontrer qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le meurtre de son fils. Donc c'est bon de ce côté-là. Personnes ne pensera que c'est une quelconque tentative de faire taire le gamin. Avec la presse muselé, tout se passera bien. Si c'est moi qui avait cherché le procès, j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal à prouver ma bonne foi.

_ Félicitation monsieur le ministre.

_ Un autre souci, la baguette de Potter !

_ Comment ça ? La femme eut un froncement de sourcilles.

_ Si c'est vraiment un mangemort qui a tué le jeune Diggory, la baguette de Potter sera vierge de tout impardonnable ! s'exclama le ministre. Il n'y avait pensé qu'hier. Avec un simple_ prior incanto_, tout cela tombait à l'eau.

_ Rien de plus simple alors, répondit ombrage imperturbable. Il suffit de jeter un _avada_ avec la baguette du gamin.

L'homme ouvrait grand les yeux, choqué et effrayé.

_ Mais à qui peut-on demander de jeter un _avada_ avec cette baguette. Ce serait suspect si on le découvrait.

_ Je reviens ! annonça simplement Dolorès.

Cette dernière quitta le bureau du ministre pour le sien. Dans celui-ci se trouvait la baguette de monsieur Potter et la déposition des Dursleys. Elle revint en un temps record.

_ Je l'ai.

Puis elle se dirigea vers les flammes de la cheminé et lança soudainement le sort.

__ Avada_ _kedrava _!

Fudge poussa une exclamation choqué ! Cependant rien ne se produisit. Aucun rayon de la couleur particulière du sort de mort sortit de la baguette brandit.

_ Dolorès ! Mais que faites-vous ? demanda scandalisé le ministre.

_Vous avez raison sur le fait qu'il ne faut impliquer personne que nous ! Donc je lance le sort ! Elle avait un air contrarié sur le visage. C'est une puissante baguette, lancer un sort ne sera pas facile, murmura-t-elle.

Un air concentré sur le visage, dolorès assembla une partie de sa magie puis relança le sort.

_ _Avada__ kedrava_ !

Un rayon de faible intensité se dirigea vers les flammes de la cheminé. Ils avaient réussi ! Maintenant, rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Le ministre semblait soulagé et satisfait que la démonstration et leur problème soient terminés. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier leur petite victoire qu'un mot écrit sur du parchemin voleta jusqu'à ombrage. Le papier muni d'aile fut agilement attrapé par la femme et lut rapidement.

_ Dumbledore est arrivé dans le quartier des aurores, annonça-t-elle. Juste à l'heure !

Sur la pendule du bureau, 10h était écrit.

_ Bien ! Toujours aussi efficace ma chère ! dit-il de sa voix tremblotante. Il se remettait difficilement du sort lancé par sa collègue. Mais du moment qu'il ne se salissait pas les mains, il s'en fichait un peu.

_ Je m'en occupe, Cornélius.

_ah très chère ! Que ferais-je sans vous ? demanda-t-il.

Ombrage eut un rire plutôt ridicule et sortit du bureau.

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Bojour tout le monde, voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Certaines personnes m'ont demandé quand les secours arrivent ou même Rogue, eh bien ... pas tout de suite! malheureusement!

Je ne me pensait pas si sadique!

De toute façon, c'est la faute à Harry ! Il subit tellement et craque rarement (dans le livre). Il pardonne trop vite. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a un cœur d'or, à tout épreuve.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews d'encouragement, mes nouveaux followers et ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favoris.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : acte I scène 4

D'un pas rapide, une personne d'un certain âge se dirigeait dans les couloirs du ministère. Si un moldu avait observé l'homme, il dirait qu'il voyait le père noël en vacance vu qu'il ne portait pas de rouge. Et qui aurait subi un régime forcée.

Ce personnage respecté qui courait presque à travers le ministère, n'était rien de plus qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, ex-président du magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers et fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était beaucoup de titre pour vieille personne. Mais toute personne connaissant son passif, penserait qu'il les mériterait. C'était une figure emblématique du monde sorcier.

En ce moment, dans le ministère de la magie, Albus avait une expression fermé. Dans cet état personne n'essaya de le retenir. Il était effrayant. Déterminé, il avançait droit vers son but : le bureau des aurors. Le vieil homme était préoccupé et en colère. Pourquoi ? Hier, Arabella Figgs, membre de l'ordre dont la charge était de surveiller Harry Potter, l'avait contacté en catastrophe. Elle lui avait annoncé que le jeune Potter était arrêté par des aurors, sous ordre du ministère.

Devant l'urgence de la situation, il s'était déplacé lui-même. Le professeur Minerva Mcgonagal s'était chargé de prévenir d'autres membres de l'ordre. Si bien qu'il avait précédé Alastair Maugréa et Arthur Wesley que de 2 minutes. Il s'était entretenu avec les Dursleys. Vernon avait crié, tempêté. Il était limite violent. Il leur a fallu un quart d'heure pour connaitre l'histoire très sommaire des derniers évènements. Discrètement, pétunia s'était excusé, terrorisé de ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite.

Puis hâtivement, Albus s'était rendu au ministère. A l'entrée, le vigile avait inspecté sa baguette avec une suspicion exagéré. Le vieil homme savait que les articles diffamatoires du ministre à son encontre portaient ses fruits. Mais à ce moment-là, il était pressé par le temps. Donc sa patience pourtant légendaire s'était presque effrité. Après avoir récupérer sa baguette, il avait quasiment volé jusqu'au bureau des aurors.

Dans celui, seul 4 aurors étaient présents. Il en avait déduit qu'il avait à faire au service de nuit. Il s'était approché du capitaine de l'équipe du soir. Il avait demandé la libération du jeune Potter. L'auror Stevenson, qui était réputé pour être très à cheval sur le règlement, avait répondu que c'était impossible. Il avait précisé qu'il n'avait reçu aucune plainte ou arrestation depuis que leur service avait commencé, c'est-à-dire à 19h00. L'horloge avait affiché 19h07.

Il avait ajouté que toutes les affaires du service du jour ne peuvent être traitées par le service de nuit. Tel était le règlement. Les aurors du service de nuit ne servaient qu'en cas d'urgence comme une agression qui serait survenu la nuit.

Albus avait essayé d'expliquer qu'il était le tuteur magique du jeune Potter. Qu'il était mineur. Qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas être traité comme un criminel adulte. Mais rien à faire, Stevenson était resté de marbre. Il avait rejeté en bloc toute tentative du directeur. A la fin, il s'était énervé et avait exigé que le vieil homme quitte les lieux.

Les autres aurors qui avaient assistés à la scène, ont tenté à ce moment-là de tempérer la situation. Un d'entre eux avait compati au sort du jeune Potter. Les deux autres avaient été plus mitigés. Après une discussion un peu houleuse, un des aurors avait fini par dire que : « de toute façon, seul l'auror en charge de cette affaire peut donner accès au dossier. Même si nous le voulions, le sort de confidentialité ne peut être brisé que par cet auror et le chef des aurors. Alors, nous pouvons discuter pendant des heures que nous ne pourrions rien faire pour vous, monsieur Dumbledore. »

Cela avait clôturé l'entretien. Albus était reparti encore plus inquiet. Seules les affaires dépassants le niveau 5 sur une échelle de 1 à 10, étaient scellées par un sort de confidentialité. Mais c'était logique. Harry était accusé de meurtre. C'était tellement absurde selon Dumbledore.

Mais en ce vendredi matin, il n'y avait plus rien d'absurde. Il allait devoir arrêter les manigances du ministre. Que ce dernier s'amuse à l'humilier publiquement était une chose, mais qu'il détruise l'avenir d'un adolescent de 15 ans en était une autre bien plus grave.

Albus pensait que des choses graves se tramaient. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à cela.

Arrivé devant le bureau des aurors, le directeur de Poudlard poussa la porte. Il prit un temps pour observer l'effervescence du service puis se dirigea vers l'accueil. Seul deux personnes faisaient la queue pour faire leur demande. Donc, Albus n'attendit pas longtemps pour que son tour arrive. Devant lui se dressait un jeune homme. Une jeune recrue. Celle-ci semblait stressée. Lui adressant, un sourire apaisant, Albus fit sa demande :

« Bonjour, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec l'auror en charge des accusations planant sur monsieur Potter.

L'auror leva brusquement la tête, et souris face à son interlocuteur :

_ Professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclama-t-il tout sourire. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien merci. Je vous félicite d'avoir réussi dans vos projets, monsieur Pinot.

_ Merci beaucoup mais je ne suis pas très gradé, répondit-il rougissant de fierté.

_ On commence tous en bas de l'échelle, même moi. Je suis ici pour une affaire urgente et délicate. Quel est l'auror en charge de l'affaire Potter ?

Le jeune auror resta abasourdit face au nom évoquer puis chercha fébrilement dans le registre. Et trouva facilement.

_ Il s'agit de l'auror Michel Nirst, bureau 27.

_ Merci mon garçon et bonne chance pour la suite ! Salua Dumbledore. Il s'en alla promptement.

Trouver le bureau 27 lui prit à peine une minute. Il frappa et attendit une réponse. Quelque secondes après, le directeur fut invité à rentrer.

La pièce était moyenne, simplement décorée. Dans celle-ci se trouvait deux occupants : l'auror Nirst et Mme Ombrage. La présence de cette dernière fit froncer les sourcils du vieil homme. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup. Mais il avait entendu parler d'elle. Les avis étaient très partagés à propos de cette femme. Certaines personnes disaient qu'elle était une perle. D'autre pensait que c'était un démon dans le corps de femme. Néanmoins, tout le monde était unanime sur le fait quel faisait un excellent travail ou du moins, elle faisait tout pour venir à bout de ses missions.

Dumbledore constatait que les deux personnes travaillaient sur un dossier. Mr Nirst leva la tête pour découvrir qui était son visiteur. Son expression se ferma en une seconde à la vue du professeur Dumbledore.

« Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. Que puis-je pour vous ? Attaqua d'emblée l'auror.

_ Bonjour auror Nirst. Il semblerait qu'hier vous avez effectué une arrestation. Celle de Mr Potter. Commença Albus.

_ Bien que je ne comprends pas comment vous êtes au courant, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'à avoir avec vous cette affaire ? L'affaire n'a pas été rendu publique que je sache. Coupa Mr Nirst.

_ Lors d'une arrestation d'un mineur, son représentant légal et tuteur magique doivent être informé. En tant que tuteur magique de Mr Potter, je n'ai ni été informé, ni été présent lors de son interrogatoire. Comme prévoit l'article 658 du code pénal des mineurs, proclama Dumbledore, ne répondant pas à la question de l'auror. Son ton était froid.

_ Mr Dumbledore, je connais parfaitement la loi. Déclara fraichement l'auror.

_ Alors vous en conviendrez que les erreurs commises soient rectifiées.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, je connais la loi et le fait respecter ! Les tuteurs légaux et magiques ont été informés.

_ Je…

_ Et il se trouve que monsieur Dursley, le tuteur de monsieur Potter m'a accordé l'autorisation et le tuteur magique qui est, en ce moment même, le ministère de la magie, me l'a aussi accordé.

Le directeur resta un moment interdit.

_ Je suis le tuteur magique de Mr Potter, le ministère n'en a pas la tutelle ! Protesta Dumbledore.

_ Depuis hier, si, Mr Dumbledore. Déclara Ombrage s'immisçant dans la conversation pour la toute première fois. Mr dursley, ne pouvant plus supporter la folie de Mr Potter, dans l'intérêt de son propre fils, a abandonné la garde et nous la confié. Et vous savez monsieur, qu'à ce moment-là, vous n'être plus considérer comme le tuteur magique principal. Comme prévoit la loi, vous n'êtes pas destituer de votre rôle mais vous n'avez de l'importance que si c même tuteur magique ne peut assurer son rôle. Et le ministère peut pour l'instant se charger de Mr Potter.

A la fin du discours d'Ombrage, le vieil homme eut l'impression qu'on lui avait posé un poids sur la poitrine. Vernon Dursley s'était bien gardé de leur annoncer qu'il avait céder la garde d'Harry au ministère. Et pétunia n'avait rien dit non plus sans doute un ordre de son mari. Il avait sous-estimé l'emprise que pouvait avoir Vernon sur pétunia. Maintenant, il était pied et point lié. Albus comprenait pourquoi Cornélius avait osé agir aussi soudainement. Celui-ci s'était préparé et utilisait Ombrage comme chien (ou chienne) de garde.

_ puis-je voir Mr Potter, s'il vous plait ? Je pourrais le rassurer un peu. Comme le ministère tient à cœur ses pupilles, il devrait comprendre et compatir. Il s'agit d'un adolescent de 15 ans tout de même.

Il vit l'auror hésité. Car il savait que Dumbledore pouvait faire entendre à qui il voulait que le ministère avait un comportement désastreux face à un mineur, Harry Potter qui plus est.

_ Non, trancha Mme Ombrage. Aucune exception ! En plus Mr Potter doit subir encore un interrogatoire cet après-midi.

De Dumbledore, émanait une froide colère.

Si l'auror Nirst avait été confiant au début de la conversation, en ce moment il tremblait de peur. Il avait oublié un court instant qu'il avait face à lui le vainqueur de la guerre contre Grindelwald. Le seul sorcier qui faisait peur à vous-savez-qui. Si Nirst avait peur, ce n'était pas le cas d'Ombrage. En ce moment, elle ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie que Dumbledore. Elle userait de tous les moyens légaux, d'apparences légaux ou pas, pour arriver à ces fins. Elle savait que Dumbledore pouvait faire dans illégalité à moins d'y être poussé. C'est pour cela que le ministre et elle devait agir le plus rapidement que possible. Pour ne donner à Dumbledore aucune occasion de les contrer.

_ Il me reste beaucoup de chose à planifier en vue du procès alors je vous prierai de sortir, s'il vous plait. Annonça l'auror tremblant.

_ Un tel comportement ne sera pas impuni, prophétisa le vieil homme qui sortait du bureau.

Quelques secondes passèrent après le départ d'Albus Dumledore. Dolorès semblait satisfaite de l'entretien. Tout se passait comme le ministre et elle, avaient prévu. Même si Dumbledore faisaient des démarches et jouer de ses contacts pour libérer Potter, ça marche de manœuvre serait restreint. Il pourrait le freiner grâce au délai assez court entre l'arrestation et le procès qui avait lieu le lundi suivant. Leur stratégie se basait aussi sur le fait que le weekend commençait et beaucoup d'employer ne travaillaient pas le samedi. Oui, tout se passait parfaitement selon le plan élaboré.

Dolorès sortit de ses songes et déclara :

« Maintenant que le gêneur est parti, passons au chose sérieuse. Nous devons prendre tout de suite la déposition de Potter si l'on veut être dans la légalité. Allons-y ! » Ordonna-t-elle à Nirst.

Obéissant (comme un toutou ^^), l'auror suivit la femme. Empruntant l'ascenseur privé des aurors, ils débarquèrent directement dans le département des mystères. Les passants les remarquèrent à peine concentré sur leur tâche respective. Ils traversèrent les différents couloires et débouchèrent bientôt, dans le département de la justice. Quelques minutes après ils arrivèrent dans un endroit où l'accès était réservé aux aurors et ceux munis d'autorisation. Dans ce lieu, se trouvait un certain nombre de cellule. L'atmosphère y était froid, du aux détraqueurs qui circulaient toutes les 4 heures. Ils passèrent sans problème les gardiens et se dirigèrent vers un espace de haute sécurité. Là aussi, pour y accéder, il fallait un laisser passer mais pour tout le monde. Auror comme visiteur. Bien sûr, tous leurs papiers étaient en règle.

Il faisait encore plus froid ici. En attente de leur procès, on y gardait les prisonniers les plus dangereux. Cet espace était rarement utilisé en période de paix. Le ministre avait fait une exception pour le jeune Potter. Cela leur assurait une certaine discrétion et sécurité face aux fuites d'informations. Le ministre était persuadé que Dumbledore avait des espions parmi les aurors.

Ombrage et Nirst trouvèrent rapidement la cellule n°13. Arrivé devant celle-ci, l'auror annonça :

_ Potter, nous allons ouvrir votre cellule. Placez-vous contre le mur, les mains à plat en évidence posées sur le mur ! ordonna-t-il. Toute résistance est futile et engendrera un alourdissement des charges retenues contre vous ».

Il attendit une quelconque remarque du jeune garçon mais aucun son ne sortit de la cellule. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Sur ces gardes, d'un mouvement acrobatique de baguette, il ouvrit la geôle.

_ _Lumos. _

Un coup d'œil lui suffit à remarquer que le jeune Potter n'avait pas obéit. Il allait s'énerver quand il remarqua un tas informe de vêtement trop grand couché sur le lit de fortune. Il comprit alors que le gamin dormait et donc ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'approcha à grand pas vers son prisonnier et attrapa vivement son bras.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les fainéants dans ton genre ! On n'a pas tout la journ…il se tut brusquement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent horrifié au spectacle face à lui.

_ Mme Ombrage, venez vite !

Entendant l'urgence dans la voix de son collègue, elle se précipita dans l'espace exigu. Elle chercha ce qui avait pu affoler l'auror. Et elle comprit.

Harry Potter ne dormait pas. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient ouverts. Mais on y voyait que du vide. Son visage était sans expression, pâle, ses lèvres étaient bleues. Il semblait catatonique, voir _mort_.

L'auror, remis de ses émotions, prit le pouls du garçon. Il émit un son de soulagement. Le cœur du gamin battait toujours, malgré tout, il restait faible.

_ Nous devons prévenir un médicomage ! déclara Nirst d'un ton pressant. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il éleva le ton faisant sursauter Dolorès Ombrage. Mme OMBRAGE !

_ D'abord le ministre, nous aviserons la suite après. Dit-elle catégorique. Elle était restée un moment dans ses pensées, pensant à la catastrophe qui serait abattu sur eux si Potter était mort.

_ Restez ici ! Ne laissez personne voir cela ! Je serai de retour le plus rapidement que possible. Ordonna-t-elle. Tournant les talons, elle se précipita vers le bureau du ministre.

20 minutes passèrent avant qu'Ombrage et Fudge n'arrivent. L'auror avait posé un sort de réchauffement sur le jeune Potter. Mais même avec cela, le corps du gamin était toujours froid. Il avait juste l'air moins pâle.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, expliquez-moi ce qui se passe Dolorès ? demanda-t-il agacé à sa collègue. Il venait d'être déranger dans sa réunion avec quelques personnalités importantes dont Lucius Malfoy.

_ Nous avons un problème avec Mr Potter

_ Ce n'est pas difficile de mater un gamin d'à peine 15 ans, par merlin !

_ Au contraire Mr, on l'a un peu trop bien fait. Déclara Mme Ombrage.

_ Vous l'avez si abimé que ça ? demanda incrédule le ministre.

_ s'il vous plait, constatez vous-même.

Exaspéré, Cornélius s'avança vers Harry Potter, l'observa et eut un mouvement de recul.

_ Bon sang que s'est-il passé ? Paniqua le ministre. Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas reçu le baisé du détraqueur ?!

Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Si c'était arrivé, il perdrait son poste ! pensa Fudge immédiatement.

_ Un médicomage ! vite !

L'auror bondit vers la sortie mais brutalement arrêté.

_ Attendez Nirst ! Ne ramenez qu'un médicomage « agréer » pour ce genre de situation. Intervint Ombrage.

Hochant la tête, l'auror reprit sa course. La sous-secrétaire d'état était toujours prudente. Le type de médicomage qu'elle avait exigé, était des médicomage soumis au silence. Il signait un serment qui les obligeait à taire tout secret sur le patient. Il ne pouvait rien dire sauf si le patient était en danger de mort et/ou exigeait la collaboration avec une tierce personne. Et ces derniers étaient alors contraints contre leur volonté au silence. Même une enquête pour un crime grave ne pouvait obliger un médicomage sous serment à violer le secret professionnel. C'était pratique et contraignant à la fois. Les honoraires de ces médicomages en conséquence, étaient très élevés.

Il fallut une demi-heure pour que le médicomage et l'auror apparaissent dans la prison. Durant ce temps d'attente, le ministre ne cessa de se plaindre, gémir et maudire Harry Potter de la future perte de son poste. Il avait tourné comme lion en cage, la peur au ventre.

Ombrage, elle s'était faite discrète. Elle ne voulait pas que tout lui retombe dessus. Quand le médicomage apparut, le ministre s'exclama :

_ Enfin ! Vous voici ! Faites quelques choses ! exigea le ministre.

Ne se démontant pas, le médicomage examina son nouveau patient. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair y était pour beaucoup. Il évita de demander pourquoi un garçon de 15 ans, qui faisait à peine 13 ans, se trouvait dans_ ces_ quartiers de prison. Surtout ceux de haute sécurité. A la place, il demanda :

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Dolorès Ombrage se chargea de répondre :

_ Mr Potter ici présent, a été mis en garde à vue, pour enquête hier soir. Nous sommes venus pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire de routine quand nous l'avons découvert dans cet état. Nous voulions savoir si les détraqueurs n'auraient pas fait une erreur.

Le médicomage voulut lui demander sèchement si mettre un jeune garçon en présence de détraqueur était aussi une erreur de leur part. Bon sang ! On n'a pas idée de mettre un enfant devant dans créature aussi cruel ! pensa-il. Il ravala son indignation et commença à travailler. Sa baguette dessinait des formes complexes. Des formules sortaient de temps à autre de sa bouche. Mais globalement, il resta silencieux.

Le médicomage, nommé Austin Scipion, poussa un léger soupir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas des résultats. Il se releva montrant ainsi qu'il avait terminé.

_Alors ? demanda le ministre impatient.

Le visage fermé, le médicomage annonça :

_ Il n'a pas été embrassé. Mr Potter doit souffrir d'une…intolérance, si je puis dire, au détraqueur.

Son auditoire le regarda d'un œil confus.

_ En plus simple, Mr Potter ne supporte pas les détraqueurs. Il en est phobique, dans la forme la plus extrême. Donc il en est très fragile. S'il est en contact avec ces détraqueurs, il peut s'évanouir dans le meilleur des cas, et si l'exposition est prolongée, il peut faire un arrêt cardiaque. En ce moment, il est en état de choc. Plutôt sévère, je dirais. Si vous l'exposez encore au détraqueur, il mourra. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il passe par la case folie.

_ Comment le sortir dans cet état ? demanda Ombrage. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Potter était en vie, seul le plan comptait.

_ vue son état, il sortira de son de son choc de lui-même, je dirai, dans quelques jours.

_ Il ne peut pas rester longtemps comme ça. Il n'y a pas un moyen plus rapide ?

Le médicomage pinça ses lèvres de désapprobation mais répondit tout de même, avec une certaine réticence :

_ Je peux lui donner des potions qui peuvent accélérer le processus… mais cela pourrait rendre son état psychologique instable pour les jours à venir. Il vaut mieux laisser son esprit reprendre le contrôle de lui-même tout seul.

_ Non, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela ! Répliqua le ministre. Faite ce que vous avez à faire !

_ Dans combien de temps les potions agiront ? Se renseigna Ombrage.

_ Au mieux cet après-midi…au pire, demain.

_ Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle satisfaite que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Si Potter devenait instable psychologiquement, cela servirait leur dessein.

_ Je vous fais parvenir la potion et le montant de mes honoraires à votre bureau, Mr le ministre. Déclara Mr Scipion. Il faudra administrer à Mr Potter, la potion à chaque repas ou plutôt potion nutritif. Une goutte suffit. Ne dépassez pas la dose prescrite. Vous n'obtiendrez pas le résultat voulu mais un empoisonnement. Je vous souhaite bonne journée.

Après un regard compatissant au garçon amorphe, le médicomage s'éloignant le plus rapidement que possible de ce détestable endroit et de cet horrible spectacle dont il était témoin.

Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi d'être un simple médicomage. Mais l'attrait de l'argent l'avait convaincu. Le problème était, que certain de ses travails lui faisaient faire des cauchemars. Il eut des fois où il devait soignait des familles particulièrement riche mais dont le père battait femme et enfants. Le silence avait un prix : le sang et l'argent. Le laissant souiller à jamais.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde!

je poste rapidement le chapitre et je vais en cours (je suis en retard)-'

quelques infos:

- nouveaux sorts et nouveaux personnages.

- le prochain chapitre clôturera l'acte I

- chapitre très long donc sans doute beaucoup de fautes et autres.

_**Je vous remercie tous pour me suivre, les reviews et lire mon histoire! **_

_**Je salue particulièrement Lassa-Liam pour ses reviews^^**_

sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : acte I scène 5_**

** Samedi 8 Août 11h**

Dumbledore était inquiet. Bien plus que d'habitude. Ce genre de sensation aussi intense, il l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant, durant la guerre précédente. Mais ses états d'âme ne comptaient pas. Il était nettement plus effrayé par le sort d'Harry. Depuis hier, il se démenait parmi tous ses contacts pour arrêter ce procès ridicule. Il avait l'impression que le ministère faisait front contre lui. Toutes ses tentatives étaient soldées par des échecs. Il tombait constamment dans une impasse.

Le problème était que toutes les démarches faites par Fudge, semblaient légales. En fait, c'était surtout le fait que Mr Diggory avait déposé une plainte. Donc, il y avait enquête sur le seul suspect de la mort du fils Diggory : Harry Potter.

Le délai très court entre l'arrestation de ce dernier et le procès ne facilitait rien. Certaines personnes dont il avait demandé de l'aide et qui faisait preuve d'une certaine mauvaise volonté, lui répondait souvent : « le procès est lundi ! Il peut rester juste 3 jours en garde à vue ! Ça ne va pas le tuer ! » C'était une phrase qui revenait tout le temps.

Il faut dire qu'avec les rumeurs qui apparaissaient dans le journal, présentant Harry Potter comme fou, n'arrangeaient rien.

Dumbledore se trouvait devant un bureau d'un ami. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il l'aiderait. Le nombre de ses contacts avaient drastiquement diminué depuis juin. Il espérait vraiment que l'homme présent dans le bureau l'aiderait qu'il ne jetterait pas son amitié à la poubelle aussi facilement que les autres. Beaucoup de vie dépendait de la réunion qu'il aurait dans quelques minutes.

D'autres pensées vinrent perturber Dumbledore. La réunion d'hier soir l'avait énormément ébranlé. L'ordre du phénix au complet s'était réuni au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

_**Flashback**_

La pièce qui servait de réunion des membres de l'ordre étaient remplies. Tous s'étaient installés et attendaient avec impatience le début de la réunion d'urgence. Un brouhaha plutôt intense se faisait entendre. Les discussions véhémentes s'enchainaient. Les hommes et femmes réunies étaient inquiets, certains révoltés des évènements qui se profilaient. Parmi les rares personnes silencieuses dans la pièce, il y avait Sirius Black. Et toute personne le connaissant, ce silence était tout aussi inquiétant que dangereux.

Ce fut lorsque le chef de l'ordre du phénix rentra dans la salle, suivi de près par Severus rogue et Minerva Mcgonagal, que le silence se fit. Le visage de Dumbledore était sombre. Une fois installé, le vieil homme prit la parole :

« Bonsoir tout le monde et merci d'être venu si nombreux…

_ Vous avez échoué. La voix froide et rauque de sirius s'éleva dans la pièce. Son visage creusé et maigre, était fermé et ses yeux durs. Il faisait peur à beaucoup de membres de l'ordre à cet instant. Il avait parlé comme s'il annonçait un fait. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

_ Sirius, commença Dumbledore, le ministre s'est arrangé pour que ma tutelle sur Harry soit retiré. Ma marche de manœuvre en est réduite.

_ L'avez-vous seulement vu ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, n'ayant plus de droit sur Harry, il ne m'ont pas laissé approcher. Kingsley ? Nymphadora ?

_ Oui, professeur, répondirent en même temps les deux nommés.

_ Avez-vous pu voir Harry ? Sa voix connotait un certain espoir.

_ Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Déclara Kingsley Shacklebolt. Nous l'avons cherché partout, mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé dans les cellules, Dumbledore. Dora et moi, nous nous sommes relayés et nous n'avons rien trouvé.

Des chuchotements surgirent de partout, témoignant de l'anxiété générale.

_ Mais, comment est-ce possible ? s'écria Molly Weasley.

_ Nous avons deux hypothèses, continua kingsley, la première est qu'il le retienne dans un endroit connu d'eux seul, la deuxième qui est tout aussi alarmante et qu'il le retienne dans une cellule dans le quartier de haute sécurité.

_ Un quartier de haute sécurité ?! s'exclama Molly. Je ne comprends pas !

_ Molly, il s'agit de cellule où l'on met les criminels les plus dangereux. Personne ne peut y entrer sauf si tu as une autorisation. Même les aurors en ont besoin.

_ Connaissant Fudge, il a dû penser que J'avais des contacts parmi les aurors, donc il a rendu impossible tout contact avec Harry en le mettant là. Je suis pratiquement certain qu'il y est.

_ Dumbledore vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose pour sortir Harry de là ? Gémit Molly. Il n'a que 15 ans et …

Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre. Sirius s'était levé. Tout le monde l'observa, attendant l'explosion qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Les tympans des personnes présentes s'en souvenaient encore de la déferlante d'hier. Cependant, rien ne fut dit. Sirius se contenta de s'éloigner vers la porte.

_ Sirius, où vas-tu ? Questionna Minerva. Les personnes présentes observèrent perplexe sa réaction.

_ Je vais sauver mon filleul. Dit-il simplement.

_ SURIUS ! NE VA PAS FAIRE CONNERIE ! ON A PAS BESOIN DE ÇA MAINTENANT ! s'écria Maugrey.

_ Sirius ! Ne fonce pas tête baissée ! Il n'est pas dans l'intérêt d'Harry de te faire capturer par le ministère ! pria Arthur Weasley.

_ Je ne vais pas laisser tomber Harry encore une fois. Répliqua Sirius.

_ Tu n'as pas laissé tomber Harry

_ SI ! et Pas qu'une fois ! Cet été, je vous aie écouté. J'ai obéi à vos ordres. J'ai laissé Harry dans cette horrible maison avec ses horribles moldus, soit disant pour le protéger ! J'avais même pas le droit de lui écrire une simple lettre ! Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mon filleul a eu droit à la visite surprise des détraqueurs ! s'exclama Sirius sarcastique. Tout cela, au nez et à la barbe de l'ordre. Vous qui faites confiance à un escroc et une cracmole pour le protéger du danger. Ah ! elle est belle la protection que vous m'aviez promise. Pire, il est accusé par un père désorienté par la mort de son fils unique de meurtre. S'il avait été ici, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. RIEN !

Sirius haleta quelques secondes. Un silence régna dans la pièce. Son discourt avait fait mouche.

_ Donc, je ne permettrai à personne à partir de maintenant de dicter mon comportement. Faites vos plans, je ferai les miens. Je ne me mettrai pas en travers de votre chemin. Faites de même !

_ il ne vous reste plus qu'une chance Dumbledore ! Ce sera le procès. A votre place, je l'a saisirai. Mon filleul n'ira pas à Azcaban à cause des délires de deux hommes.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta une seconde :

_ Remus, viens-tu ?

L'interpellé ne pris qu'une seconde pour se décider. Il se leva et suivi Sirius à l'extérieur de la pièce.

_ Que devons-nous faire Albus ? questionna inquiète Molly.

Le directeur de Poudlard réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_ Laissons-les ! si Remus est avec sirius, il pourra le tempérer.

_ Comme il a toujours fait, c'est ça ? ironisa sévérus. Quand on voit les frasques du cabot, on y croit tous.

_ Sévérus ! rappela à l'ordre Dumbledore. Le professeur de potion se renfrogna, devenant distant. Arthur, j'aimerai que tu parles à Amos, s'il te plait. Essaies de lui faire entendre raisons.

_ Je ferai tout ce que je peux Albus.

_ Nous devons préparer la défense d'Harry. Arabella, il faudrait que vous témoignez et vous aussi Maugrey. Minerva, comme tu as été témoin de tout ce qui s'est passé, surtout de la négligence et des décisions arbitraires du ministre pendant la dernière tâche du tournoi des 3 sorciers, tu devras aussi passer devant le magenmagot. Sévérus, vue l'état actuel du ministère, il vaut mieux faire profil bas dans ton cas.

Figgs et Mcgonagals répondirent affirmativement. Maugrey lui émit un grognement. Rogue se contenta d'hocher la tête. Puis la réunion reprit.

**_Fin flash-back_**

La défection de Sirius et de Remus avaient été dur pour l'ordre, mais compréhensible. Mais il était alarmant quand Sirius préparait quelque chose. Dumbledore admettait sans problème que l'évadé avait une folie latente enfoui chez presque tous les blacks. James et Remus avaient toujours été le garde-fou de Sirius. Maintenant, il ne restait que Remus.

Dumbledore sorti de ses pensées au moment où la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. L'une d'entre elle était une femme habillée de manière plutôt stricte, rappelant un peu le professeur de métamorphose. Celle-ci, après un au revoir, parti laissant un homme corpulent et grisonnant. Il se nommait Robert Piépin.

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva de son siège et vint serrer la main à son ami de longue date avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Robert, comment vas-tu ?

_ Oh, tu sais nous ne sommes plus tout jeune. Se contenta-t-il de répondre sans remettre son sourire à Albus. Vas y. rentre.

Albus fronça les sourcilles et rentra. Il s'assit face au bureau. L'autre homme ferma la porte et mit différents sorts de confidentialité.

_ Je sais pourquoi tu es ici Albus. Attaque directement Robert. Et je ne peux t'être d'aucune aide.

_ Pourquoi ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu ne peux pas laisser le ministère avoir la garde d'Harry Potter. Il est en sécurité contre Voldemort dans la maison de sa tante. A moins, que comme les autres me penses-tu fou ?

Robert Piépin soupira. Il s'était assis durant le discourt de Dumbledore. il frotta ses yeux un moment.

_ Même si j'aurai préféré que tu ais perdu l'esprit, je SAIS que tu dis la vérité sur la venue de vous-savez-qui.

_ Alors tu comprends l'enjeu.

Mr Piépin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sur son bureau, il y avait un écriteau où on pouvait lire : Mr Robert Piépin, directeur du département de la protection de l'enfance. Une vingtaine de personne travaillait sous ses ordres. Leur rôle était très difficile dans la société sorcière actuelle. Il y avait très peu d'orphelin. Généralement, il faisait plus des recherches sur les affiliations de l'enfant retrouvé et le plaçait dans sa famille éloignée.

_ La demande du ministère est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légale. J'ai vérifié et suivi le dossier personnellement.

_ Pétunia n'a pas abandonné son rôle de gardien. Elle est prête à témoigner devant toi s'il le faut qu'elle veut récupérer son droit de garde. Pire, tu ne peux pas laisser le ministère …non…Fudge prendre la garde d'Harry. Tu sais ce qu'il pense du garçon.

_ Premièrement, ce N'EST PAS Fudge qui a la garde, mais le ministère. Et s'il fait une demande de garde personnellement, je lui refuserais, du moins, lorsque cette idiotie de procès sera terminé. Je sais qu'il est à l'origine de la campagne diffamatoire contre Monsieur Potter.

_ Alors pourquoi tu me refuses ce droit de garde ?

_ Deuxièmement, repris Robert, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai fait moi-même mes recherches. L'époux Dursley hait littéralement le garçon. Et c'est inacceptable.

Les yeux verts clairs du vieil homme se posèrent durement sur Dumbledore. il prit un dossier dans son bureau, l'ouvrit brutalement et lut.

_ « Anormal, le déchet »… crois-tu que c'est normal qu'un oncle appelle ainsi son neveu ? Demanda scandalisé Robert. J'ai renvoyé quelqu'un hier, de mon département, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Et tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Mon employé est revenu terrorisé, choqué. Il a dû menacer Mr Dursley pour rentrer dans la maison et avoir des réponses. Je te passe les horreurs qu'il a découvert sur la vie de Mr Potter. Dès qu'il a pu, cette espèce de mammouth ambulant a mis mon employé à la porte en le sommant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans sa maison avec sa « monstruosité ».

Robert prit une inspiration pour se calmer.

_ Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Repris le directeur de la protection de l'enfance. Comment as-tu pu _lui _faire ça ? Je te faisais confiance. Quand tu es venu la nuit de la défaite du lord noir, celle de la mort du jeune Potter, je t'ai fait une énorme faveur en te laissant le mettre là où tu souhaitais. Je t'ai couvert. Et comme tu me l'as demandé, je n'ai pas envoyé mes employés pour vérifier l'éducation du garçon et s'il était bien traiter. Si les Dursleys étaient de bons gardiens pour un enfant sorcier.

« Par merlin, tous les nés moldus, subissent des inspections sur leur bien-être familiale ! Pour être sûr qu'il ne subisse aucuns sévices de leur famille. Et ces inspections sont utiles ! Rappelle-toi de Déborah, si tu ne l'as pas reconnu, c'était elle qui était dans mon bureau un peu plus tôt. Elle a 23 ans maintenant, et travaille dans nos locaux. Et pourtant, à l'époque, nous l'avions trouvé dans un état déplorable chez ses Parents.

« Toi et moi, avons monté ces projets de lois pour sauver des innocents et aussi pour protéger le monde sorcier pour ne pas répéter les même erreurs qu'avec Tom Jédusor. Pour qu'aucun mage noir n'émerge parce que, nous monde sorcier, sommes trop égoïste pour voir les lacunes de notre système. Ces mesures de sécurités et de protections m'a été suggérer par toi. Pourtant tu as tout bafoué ! pourquoi ?

« Je te demande Pourquoi Albus Dumbledore ? pour le plus grand bien ? Je ne serai pas étonné si le jeune Potter tourne Mal, s'il se faisait avoir par le côté sombre. Que les mangemorts réussissent à l'embrigader…

Un silence mortel répondit à la tirade véhémente de l'homme. Albus ne s'était jamais senti aussi _vieux_ qu'à cet instant. Il reconnaissait ses erreurs. Elles l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit. Il essayait à chaque fois de les réparer. Cependant, avec la guerre, il faisait des choix difficiles mais nécessaires.

_ Comment te répondre ? Cette nuit, j'ai plus réfléchi à l'avenir du monde sorcier. Je pensais que le sacrifice de Lily Potter et la protection qu'elle a mise en place, ne devait rester vain. Pour protéger Harry, entre deux maux, j'ai préféré le moindre. Voldemort ou les Dursleys. J'ai préféré les Dursley.

_Une famille sorcière aurait pu assurer ce rôle. Déclara fermement Robert.

_ Avec les mangemorts encore en liberté ?

_ Je pense qu'on ne sera pas d'accord sur ce sujet. Conclut-il.

_ Je comprends ta colère envers moi mais ne laisse pas Harry payer pour cela.

_ Je ne laisserai pas le jeune Potter retourner dans cette famille abusive.

_ Et si je l'adoptais, accepterais-tu de m'accorder sa garde ? Proposa Dumbledore.

Robert réfléchit un instant et répondit.

_ Si tu me fais un serment sorcier qu'il n'y retournera pas chez sa famille moldu. Seulement à cette condition.

_ … d'accord. Peux-tu me faire les papiers ?

_ Oui, mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas ministre donc il y a des délais à respecter ! L'inspection de ton milieu de vie se fera mardi. Lundi, je suppose que tu seras au procès ? Prouve-moi ta bonne foi et je me ferais une joie de te signer les papiers. Pas avant. De toute façon, il n'y a presque personne aujourd'hui. Nous sommes samedi. Et si je tire quelque ficelles pour accélérer les choses plus qu'elle ne devrait, le ministre pourra faire opposition à ma démarche. Nous devons rester dans la légalité. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Mr Potter. Je sais que tu auras la tête de Fudge sur un plateau d'argent.

_ Merci Robert.

_Tu m'en devras une Albus.

Pour la première fois depuis que Dumbledore était rentré, Robert Piépin lui offrit un sourire et lui proposa un thé au citron.

**Samedi 8 août 12h30**

Beaucoup de membre du ministère ne travaillait pas le samedi. Parmi ceux qui travaillaient, la majorité ne travaillait qu'en demi-journée. A cette heure, on pouvait assister au départ massif des employés du ministère. Ombrage faisait partie des malchanceux. Mais en ce moment, elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle préparait une guerre. Et chaque seconde comptait. Elle se trouvait encore avec l'auror Nirst. Et comme la veille, il se dirigeait discrètement vers la cellule du jeune Potter.

Elle pria pour que le garçon ait repris pied à la réalité. Arrivé devant la cellule, Nirst vérifia que le jeune Potter était couché et ouvrit la cellule la baguette tendue. Il rentra suivi d'ombrage. Le garçon avait toujours le regard flou.

Ombrage pinça ses lèvres d'énervement.

_ Bon sang Potter ! Ce sera votre faute ! Entièrement votre faute, si je perds mon travail ! tonna-t-elle. Toujours à vouloir jouer les martyres ! Arrêtez de faire votre intéressant ! je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un enfant ingrat, fou, paranoïaque et…

_ Ma faute ? murmura Harry. Ces yeux étaient toujours perdus. Sa respiration se saccada.

En entendant le garçon, l'auror et la femme avaient sursauté. Ils observèrent incrédules le corps allongé puis un espoir s'alluma dans leur yeux. Depuis hier, ils lui administraient la potion mais il n'y avait eu aucun changement notable.

Brusquement, les paroles d'Ombrage se superposèrent aux images qui défilaient sans cesse dans l'esprit d'Harry.

…_non ! pas Harry…_

C'était sa faute.

…_pas mon bébé… _

C'était sa faute.

…_avada kedrava…_

Entièrement sa FAUTE !

Harry s'était redressé. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, posa les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris de sa mère ne plus voir Voldemort l'assassiner ne plus voir Peter Petigros tuer Cédric. Ne plus écouter le basilic siffler ses envies de meurtre. Ne plus voir Sirius crier face au détraqueurs qui tente d'aspirer son âme…

Le jeune Potter se balançait d'avant en arrière répétant que c'était sa faute. Son visage était rempli de larme. Tout son être criait la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à cet instant.

Un air malsain se dessina sur le visage d'Ombrage. Elle se baissa à la hauteur de l'enfant.

_ Mr Potter, je suis Dolorès Ombrage. Vous vous souvenez ? commença mielleusement. Nirst, on commence la déposition et vous notez.

L'auror sorti un parchemin. Ce type de parchemin avait été créé spécialement pour les interrogatoires. Dès qu'on y écrivait, rien ne pouvait effacer ce qui était noté. La demande d'ombrage n'était pas anodine. Au contraire. S'ils laissaient une plume ensorceler écrire tout ce qu'il se dirait, ils ne donnaient pas chers de leurs peaux.

_ Vous souvenez vous de la mort de Mr Cédric Diggory ?

Harry hocha la tête après un temps long.

_ Une réponse verbale serait mieux.

_ Oui…

_ Une mort dont vous êtes _responsable_, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sanglot s'étouffa. _Oui, c'était de sa faute_, pensa Harry.

_ Mr Potter répondez !

_...Oui… c'est ma faute… ma faute

_ Donc vous l'avez tués ? elle fit un signe à l'auror de ne rien noter après sa phrase. A ce moment-là, elle remarqua que Cornélius observait satisfait le travail devant lui. Il était arrivé discrètement. Il avait fait croire à qui voulait entendre qu'il allait déjeuner avec sa femme. Un petit alibi pour ne pas qu'on l'accuse de se mêler de l'enquête alors qu'il fait partie du jury.

_ Si vous n'aviez pas été là rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Le jeune Cédric serait vivant et ferait son entrée en septembre pour l'école des aurors ! Potter ? condamnez-vous toujours les gens autour de vous à la mort ?

Ça plus qu'autre chose, brisa le cœur d'Harry. Dolrès fit signe à l'auror de noter.

_ Je répète ma question Mr Potter. Avez- vous tué Mr Cédric Digora ?

Harry éclata en sanglot et répondit :

_ oui… oui… OUI…

_ C'est un avada kedrava qui l'a tué ? Répondez !

_ oui …oui …

_ Là où vous attendait un mangemort ?

_ Oui …

_ où ?

_Dans…dans…un…un cimetière.

_ Puis vous êtes revenus grâce à la coupe, vous avez dit que c'est Voldemort mais en fait, c'est votre faute si le jeune Diggory est mort, n'est pas ?

_ Oui… oui... je … c'est ma faute. Harry tremblait comme une feuille. Il revivait l'horrible journée de la mort de Cédric.

_ Vous regrettez ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Oui… pardon Cédric … pardon gémit le garçon.

_ vous qui vouliez tellement gagner ce tournoi…

_ Oui … mais … oh Cédric ! pardon !

Ombrage se releva tranquillement. L'interrogatoire prit fin à cet instant. Elle sortit de la cellule, l'auror fit de même. Il prit le repas du prisonnier et lui mit sur le sol et ferma la porte.

_ Grandiose ! je n'aurai pu faire mieux ! Dolorès, je me félicite tous les jours de vous avoir à mes côtés.

_ c'est trop d'honneur, Cornélius !

_ Puisque c'est réglé, je m'en vais déjeuner tranquillement. Je vous conseille de faire de même ! Nous nous voyons demain pour les derniers réglages.

_ Bien Mr le ministre. Elle s'inclina légèrement.

Celui-ci prit congé. Les deux autres ne s'attardèrent pas, les pleurs de l'enfant ne les préoccupant guère.

**Samedi 8 août 15h38**

Dolorès Ombrage se trouvait dans le bureau de Nirst. Elle lui avait fortement conseillé de prendre une grande pause. Elle avait des choses à régler sans que son homme de main, soit au courant. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir du bureau en bouleau. Se trouvait la baguette de Monsieur Potter. Elle avait mis énormément de sort dans le bureau afin que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, ne soit pas remarqué, ni découvert. Dolorès prit la baguette et s'assit sur le bureau. Elle prit un parchemin et une plume. Elle leva sa propre baguette et lança sur celle de Potter :

__Prior incanto_.

Rien ne se produisit. Elle soupira. La baguette de Potter était à l'image de celui-ci, aussi peu coopératrice. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois et finit par réussir. Le sort commença à remonter les derniers sorts lancés. Elle les nota sur le parchemin. Elle remonta le plus loin que possible. Quelques centaine de sorts plus tard, elle s'arrêta. Dolorès se sentait fatigué mais elle n'avait même pas fait la moitié de ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle sortit de sa poche un compte rendu de ce qui s'était passé au tournoi des trois sorciers. Témoignage des champions survivants et témoin. Avec des accolades, elle rassembla les sorts dus aux cours et ceux de la dernière tâche. Puis avec un air sadique, elle commença à jeter des sorts dans la cheminée fermée à toute visite. Elle suivait exactement les sorts de la liste. C'était une tâche ardue et épuisante mais elle continua. Au bout d'un moment les sorts qu'elle lança, ferait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui. Des sorts de magie noir compliqués mais qui peuvent être réalisés par un élève de septième année.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Le ministre avait beau être capable d'orchestrer des plans fourbes pour se débarrasser de ses rivaux politiques, il était incapable de se salir les mains avec la magie noire. Il se targuait à dire qu'il faisait partie de la lumière. Un peu comme Dumbledore. Être capable de terrible décision et pourtant refusant net d'utiliser le côté sombre de la magie. Cela l'avait toujours agacé chez Cornélius.

Elle, n'avait pas ce genre de scrupule. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait envoyé les détraqueurs à privet drive. Pour elle, la fin justifiait les moyens. Pour aider son ami, elle usait de tous les moyens, légaux ou non. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de chose. Dolorès ne lui avait jamais avoué ses penchants pour la magie noire. Il était trop lâche pour cela. Si elle lui disait, celui-ci aurait peur d'elle. Si leur plan échouait, il n'hésiterait pas à la vendre, pour sauver sa peau. Hier, elle avait testé un avada kedrava pour jauger sa réaction. Et, maintenant, Dolorès était certaine que celui-ci était trop lumineux pour être compréhensif.

Au bout d'un moment, elle prit une pause. Elle était presqu'à bout. Quelques minutes, elle reprit. Cela lui prit plus d'une heure. Elle était en nage. Elle sortit rapidement puis rentra chez elle.

**Dimanche 9 Août **

Ce dimanche matin, les familles sorcières lisèrent choquées la gazette du sorcier. Sur celui, en grand, on pouvait lire :

**HARRY POTTER MEURTRIER ?**

_L'enquête en cours, sur le meurtre du jeune Cédric Diggory, montrerai du doigt Le jeune Harry Potter. En effet, de nouveaux éléments accuseraient ce dernier. Le procès du jeune homme aura lieu demain lundi 10 Août, à huit clos, afin de faire la lumière sur sa culpabilité ou non. Le magenmagot n'a pas voulu faire de commentaire face à cette affaire. Le ministre, quant à lui, nous a promis : « je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour que la mort du jeune Cédric Diggory ne reste pas impuni. Le deuil des parents ne peut être ignoré. Je n'incrimine pas Mr Potter, au contraire, nous souhaitons l'aider au ministère. L'instabilité dont il a fait preuve cette année nous inquiète. Je suis sûr que quel que soit le résultat de ce procès, la communauté sorcière sera là pour le soutenir, médicalement s'il le faut »._

_Rappelez-vous, cher fidèle lecteur, du comportement plus que déséquilibré d'Harry Potter, son envie de reconnaissance. Devons-nous nous inquiéter de l'émergence d'un nouveau mage noir ? Moi, Rita Skeeter, vous ferez un compte rendu fidèle de ce procès_. _L'audience …_

**Lundi 10 Août **

C'était l'enfer au ministère. Dans tous les sens du terme. Les cheminées s'activaient toutes les secondes, créant une chaleur insupportable dans le hall du Ministère. Les gens se bousculaient pour entrer à l'audience pour le procès d'Harry Potter. Pourtant, il avait été annoncé que celui-ci se passait à huis-clos. Seul la presse, les membres éminents du monde magique et la famille pouvaient y assister. Tous les aurors ont été réquisitionné pour enrayer la mini-émeute qui se profilait.

Les avis étaient très partagés. Certains pensaient déjà que le jeune Potter était coupable. Les plus extrême, le voulaient à Azcaban. Les autres, internés à saint-mangouste, comme le préconisait le ministre. Une catégorie de personne pensait qu'Harry Potter était innocent. Il accusait le père Diggory d'être aveuglé par la douleur de la perte de son fils. Les disputes éclataient d'un bout à l'autre, dans le ministère.

Les personnes autorisées à assister au procès, avaient beaucoup de mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de personne et bagarres. Les plus malins, étaient venus très tôt. Ceux qui l'étaient moins s'en mordaient les doigts.

Dans la salle d'audience, un chahut monstre régnait. Tout le monde était fébrile. On redoutait plus ou moins ce procès. Albus Dumbledore, les Weasley, Minerva Mcgonagall, Alastor Maugrey dit Fol Œil, Arabella Figgs étaient regroupés ensemble. L'inquiétude marquait leur visage.

L'heure du procès était dépassée depuis 2 heures déjà. Mais la situation dans lequel ministère se trouvait ne permettait pas encore de le commencer.

Soudain, le magenmagot au grand complet entra dans la salle. Tout le monde s'installa et le silence se fit. Une lourde tension à couper au couteau était présente. Une femme, blonde à l'allure stricte se leva :

« il est rappelé que tout manquement au règle du tribunal sera sanctionné par une expulsion et à des poursuites judiciaires allant de l'amende à un emprisonnement à azcaban. Déclara-t-elle et observa la salle de son regard implacable. Je me présente : Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la justice magique et nouvelle présidente du magenmagot. Amenez le prisonnier.

Beaucoup de personne retinrent leur respiration. Des aurors arrivèrent encadrant le jeune garçon. Mme Weasley étouffa une exclamation en voyant l'état d'Harry. Ce dernier, bien qu'il porte un vêtement neuf sur lui, était pâle. Il avait des cernes bleutés sous les yeux. Ses yeux étaient fuyants. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais. Il était aussi mince que d'habitude.

Les personnes avaient observé la scène devant eux dans un silence religieux. L'apparence d'Harry Potter renvoyait l'image d'un ado perturbé, déclenchant ainsi différent point de vue.

Un fois installé sur la chaise des accusés, des liens enchainèrent Harry Potter. Cela rendit mal à l'aise beaucoup de personne. Harry, lui tremblait comme une feuille. Il s'était remis difficilement des détraqueurs. Il préférait encore _mourir_ que de subir encore cela.

_ Greffier, appela Mme Bones. Elle voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible avec ce procès. Elle en était pratiquement sûr maintenant. Le jeune Potter n'avait pas tué le jeune Cédric Diggory. Elle avait un certain don pour découvrir la culpabilité des accusés. Elle se trompait rarement.

Un rouquin bien connu s'approcha : Percy Weasley. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux à sa vue.

_ Oui, Mme la présidente.

_ Audience pénale du 10 Août. Suite à une plainte déposée par Mr Amos Diggory, ici présent, contre Mr Harry Potter pour meurtre, utilisation d'impardonnable et torture sur les personnes de Mr Cédric Diggory, Victor Krum et Fleur Delacour respectivement. L'accusé sera interrogé par Cornélius Fudge ministre, Dolorès Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'état et Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la justice magique. Avocat de la défense : Mr Emil Racto, li-t-elle surprise sur ses papiers, Avocat du plaignant, Mr Amien Dickson.

_ Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre Mme Bones, mais je pense qu'il y a erreur. J'ai déposé une demande en tant qu'avocat de Mr Potter.

Harry, en entendant la voix de son professeur Dumbledore, fut pris d'un soulagement. Il tourna la tête dans l'espoir de rencontrer son regard. Avant qu'Amélia n'ai pu dire un mot, le ministre intervint :

_ Il est normal que vous soyez refusé comme défenseur. Le ministère ne l'a pas validé puisqu'elle offre à ses pupilles les avocats adéquates. Répliqua Cornélius.

_Adéquate ?_ Plusieurs personnes s'étouffèrent dans leurs salives face à l'audace du ministre. Ceux qui connaissaient Mr Racto, savaient que cet avocat était un incompétent. Serrant les dents, Albus répondit :

_ Selon le code juridique n° 251, un accusé a le droit à plusieurs avocats s'il le désire. Rétorqua Albus d'une voix froide.

Cornélius Fudge pâlit drastiquement, mais Mr Dirkson ajouta :

_ Le problème Mr Dumbledore est qu'un homme qui fait l'objet d'une enquête ne peut représenter devant une cour, un autre accusé. Annonça maître Dickson.

A cette phrase, un bourdonnement se fit entendre.

_ Silence ! exigea Mme Bones. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

_ Mon client, Mr Diggory a déposé une plainte contre Albus Dumbledore pour négligence et mise en danger de son fils lors du tournoi des trois sorciers mais aussi pour harcèlement. Depuis l'arrestation de Mr Potter, le directeur ne cesse de poursuivre mon client pour qu'il abandonne les charges contre Mr Potter. Il envoyait même des intermédiaires.

_ Quand cette plainte a été déposé ? interrogea Mme Bones.

_ Samedi après-midi.

_Je n'ai pas été informé.

_ Peut-être que, dans votre hâte à vous rendre au ministère ce matin, avez-vous rater votre courrier. Suggéra Mr Dickson un sourire victorieux sur le visage. C'était Dolorès Ombrage qui lui avait suggéré ce tour de maitre pour évincer Dumbledore.

_ Une exception peut être fait…

_ Aucune exception ! coupa Mme Ombrage. Mr Potter en a assez Bénéficié. Personne ne pouvait la contredire sur cela.

_ Bon reprenons. Dit Amélia. Mr Dumbledore, à la lumière des derniers évènements, je ne peux accéder à votre requête. Veuillez retourner à votre place. Si vous intervenez encore une fois, je serai dans l'obligation de vous expulser de la salle.

L'ordre du phénix semblait désespérer. Harry l'était encore plus. Mr Piépin, membre du magenmagot, était pâle. Il regrettait déjà de n'avoir pas fait des pieds et des mains, pour qu'Albus est son droit de garde depuis Samedi. S'il avait été son tuteur à ce procès, il aurait pu résilier le contrat avec le maître Racto et ajourné le procès le temps de fournir un autre avocat à Mr Potter. Robert jeta un regard désolé à Albus.

_ Commençons par le témoignage de Mr Potter. Auror Nirst, vous êtes en charge de l'enquête. Donner les premiers éléments.

Celui-ci se trouvait sur la droite du tribunal avec d'autre aurors.

Il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce où se situait le prisonnier. Sans un regard pour ce dernier, il prit la parole :

_ Mr Diggory a déposé une plainte car il remettait en doute les paroles de Mr Potter. Pour affirmer ses dires, il nous a raconté les évènements de la coupe du monde de quidditch.

_ Quel est le rapport avec cette enquête ? demanda Bones.

_ La marque des ténèbres lancée ce jour-là, a été envoyé avec la baguette de Mr Potter.

Un murmure effrayant éclata dans la salle.

_ silence !

_ Harry Potter a accusé à cette époque un elfe de maison. Il dit avoir « perdu » sa baguette et que cet elfe stupéfixié, retrouvé sur les lieux, était l'auteur du vol. Cet elfe appartenait à Mr Bartémius Sr Croupton. C'est cela qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. A ce témoignage, nous ne pouvions plus fermé les yeux. L'enquête nous menait soit à une impasse, soit à Mr Potter. Il est le seul témoin vivant. La seule et dernière personne qui aurait vu monsieur Cédric Diggory vivant, était Harry Potter. Quant au mangemort embrassé, rien ne prouve que ce soit lui qui est lancé un impérium à Victor Krum, l'obligeant ainsi à attaquer Mlle Fleur Delacour.

« Nous avons recueilli des témoignages affirmant que Monsieur Potter résiste parfaitement l'imperium. D'autres nous ont dit qu'il était souvent avec ce même mangemort lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Cela fait beaucoup d'évènement louche où Mr Potter y est mêlé. Un mandat a été émis contre lui. Nous sommes allés le chercher et il a montré des signes de résistance. Ses parents moldus l'ont accusé d'usage de magie sur les personnes de Marjorie Dursley et Dudley Dursley. Comme ils avaient l'occasion, ils ont abandonné leur droit de garde sur Mr Potter, ne le supportant plus. Au ministère, nous l'avons interrogé …

Harry releva brusquement la tête. _Quand m'ont-ils interrogé ?_ se demanda Harry.

… et il a fini par avouer son crime. Continua l'auror.

Des exclamations choquées s'entendirent de part et d'autre de la salle.

_ Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle ! menaça Amélia Bones. Elle avait du mal à le croire.

_ J'ai ici le témoignage écrit. Il sortit un parchemin. Il le fit passé dans les rangs du magenmagot, Mr Potter, à ce moment-là était difficilement compréhensif. Il pleurait, cherchant sans doute à expier ses péchés. Je l'ignore. Peut-être qu'il culpabilisait mais il a avoué.

Les membres du jury étaient choqués par les aveux du garçon. Le tout était écrit noir sur blanc.

_ C'est faux, je…je n'ai rien fait. Protesta Harry paniquant. Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

_ Ce genre de parchemin Mr Potter n'est pas falsifiable Mr Potter.

_ Si mon intégrité est mis en doute, je peux confirmer par véritasérum que monsieur Potter a bien dit ce qui est écrit sur ce parchemin.

Ces paroles eu l'effet d'une douche froide.

_ Peut-être que Mr Potter ne le pensait pas à ce moment-là. Déclara l'avocat Racto. Il a changé sa version, cela doit être pris en compte.

_ Mr Potter, qu'avez-vous à répondre. Demanda Mme Bones

_ Je ne… je ne me souviens pas…

_ Souffrez-vous d'amnésie ? Comme par hasard ! le tout pour discréditer l'auror Nirst, répliqua acide le ministre. Peut-être avez- vous un dédoublement de la personnalité ?

_ Cornélius, j'aimerai que vous laissiez le garçon s'exprimer. Coupa Amélia.

_ je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas. murmura Harry.

Le magenmagot était perplexe. Ils avaient en main les témoignages d'Amos, des Dursley, des différents témoins de l'affaire et d'Harry.

_ Dans l'accusation, il est mention de fleur Delacour et de Victor Krum. Sont-ils présents dans la salle ? demanda un homme trapu entre deux âges.

_ Non, il ne souhaitait pas soutenir ses accusations, répondit l'auror. Il pense que Mr Potter les ont sauvé. Donc nous avons que des présomptions.

_ Un Prior incanto devrait être jeté ? dit une voix parmi le magenmagot.

_ Oui, en tant qu'avocat de la défense, je fais la demande auprès du magenmagot.

_ Accordé. Déclara Mme Ombrage. Pour renseignement, ce sortilège révèle le ou les derniers sorts jetés par une baguette.

La baguette d'Harry Potter fut amenée dans les plus brefs délais. Un auror fut chargé de lancer le sort. D'abord, un _spero patronum_ apparut. Toute l'assistance retint un sa respiration.

Rien que cela étonna plus d'un. Un élève de tous justes 15 ans était capable d'envoyer un tel sort, c'était stupéfiant. Mais très vite, les regards impressionnés se chargèrent d'horreur quand d'autres sorts sortir de la baguette de Mr Potter :

_Somnium Pavo_ : ce sort infligeait des cauchemars et des sentiments d'horreur à toute personne soumise à celui-ci. La personne restait coincée dans ce sommeil temps tant qu'un stimulus extérieur ne le réveillait pas.

_Frigidus corpus_ : sert à refroidir un corps. Lors d'une fièvre, ce sortilège est anodin, mais sinon cela pouvait te faisait faire de l'hypothermie. Son usage est devenu très strict due à de nombreux accident.

Tous pensèrent que ces sort avaient été utilisé sur le cousin d'Harry Potter, comme était écrit dans les accusations de Vernon Dursley. Puis des sorts basiques furent détectés. Ensuite :

_Avada kédrava_

_Stupéfix et autres sortilèges de défense_

_Impero _

_vestigiis corpus_ : c'était un sortilège de traçage magique. Il permettait de suivre à la trace quelqu'un.

Puis des sorts basiques se firent voir.

_ ça suffit ! déclara Fudge très pâle. Je pense que la culpabilité de Mr Potter n'est plus à remettre en cause.

Un lourd silence lui répondit. Tout le monde était scandalisé, horrifié.

_ NON ! Je n'ai jamais jeter ses sorts. Il faut me croire. Je ne connais même pas ce qu'ils font ! Harry paniquait littéralement. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces formules étaient arrivées dans sa baguette. C'est un coup monté !

_ Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Je vous propose de passer au vote Mme Bones.

Celle-ci observa les preuves puis elle dit :

_ Mr Racto, souhaitez-vous présenter des preuves de l'innocence de Mr Potter ? ou un commentaire ?

_ non, rien. Dit-il penaud.

_ Mr Dickson ?

_ mon client souhaite s'exprimer. Il ne sera pas long.

_ Membre du Magenmagot, sorcier, sorcière. Mr Potter a tué mon fils. Il nous a débarrassé d'un mage noir, certes. Mais ce n'ai pas pour qu'un autre revienne. J'ai perdu un fils et rien ne le remplacera. Rien ! Alors … même si c'est Harry Potter, il…il ne devrait pas mériter votre clémence. Mon fils mérite justice… il mérite…

Le Père Diggory était effondré. Les larmes coulaient de ses joues. Tous étaient témoin de sa peine.

_ Bien, nous nous retirons quelques instants pour réfléchir à la situation.

Le magenmagot s'éclipsa dans une pièce adjacente. Pendant ce temps des gens huaient Harry.

_Meurtrier !

_Assassin ! les aurors essayaient de faire revenir le calme, mais ce n'était pas simple.

Harry, lui, pleurait silencieusement. Il recevait ces accusations comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ce qui le faisait tenir un peu, c'était Mme Weasley qui criait tout aussi fort que tout ceci était un mensonge, une mascarade, un scandale. Telle une mère défendant son bébé, jusqu'à la fin.

5 minutes après le magenmagot reprirent leur place. Mme Bones tapa son pupitre plusieurs fois pour avoir le silence. D'un ton énervé et froid, elle commença son discourt :

_Au vue des différents éléments, le magenmagot a décidé de voter sur trois choix. Premièrement, non coupable. Deuxièmement, coupable avec une peine de 10 d'emprisonnement à azcaban. Et en dernier, coupable avec 10 d'emprisonnement dont 9 ans sera effectué dans la partie psychiatrie de saint-mangouste. Cette peine légère encouru vue la gravité de l'accusation, vous est permise Mr Potter en partie par votre jeune âge, et que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que vous avez été en contact pendant votre scolarité avec un mangemort reconnu et dangereux. Il n'est pas impartiale du tout, de ne pas le reconnaître et le prendre en considération.

Le regard de la présidente balaya la salle. Elle avait parlé plus pour le reste sorcier présent. S'il pense que Potter a perdu l'esprit, alors celui-ci devait aller dans les instituts appropriés.

_Bien ! Commençons le vote : pour ceux qui pensent Mr Potter coupable lève la Main.

Des mains se levèrent. Beaucoup. Un sanglot se fit entendre.

_ Que ceux qui sont pour la peine de 10 ans d'emprisonnement dont une à azcaban et 9 à saint mangouste.

Des mains se levèrent, là aussi beaucoup. Le discours d'Amélia avait fait mouche. Durant la réunion, elle avait rappelé durement au ministre ses paroles dans l'interview.

_ Mr Harry Potter, vous êtes condamnés par majorité des votes à 10 d'emprisonnements dont 1 ferme, et une obligation de vous soigner à saint mangouste où vous résiderez le reste de votre peine. Cette décision prend effet immédiatement. La séance est levée.

Un brouhaha éclata. Certaine personne était soulagé, d'autre pensait que la peine était trop légère. Mme Weasley était en larme. Le professeur Mcgonagall aussi.

La voix déchirante d'Harry se fit entendre.

« NON ! PAS ÇA ! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! PAS AZCABAN ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE PAS ÇA ! Ses pleurs et se cries fut vain. Les aurors l'avaient sorti de la chaise et mis des bracelets étranges en or qui pesaient assez lourd. Ensuite, il fut trainer vers la sortie de l'audience.

_ PROFESSEUR, NE LES LAISSER PAS M'EMMENER, JE VOUS EN PRIE ! PITIE ! MME WEASLEY…

Harry pleurait et se débattait. Car il savait, il n'allait pas à azcaban. Il allait vers la mort. Il n'y survivrait pas un autre contact avec les détraqueurs. Il pouvait presque la voir, la mort, ses bras grandes ouvertes pour l'accueillir, telle un enfant qu'elle aurait perdu et qu'elle venait de retrouver.

A l'entente de son nom, oubliant toute raison, Molly s'élança vers Harry mais elle fut vite arrêter par des aurors. Elle essaya de se débattre mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Le spectacle était d'une tristesse sans nom.

Bientôt, les cris d'Harry ne se firent plus entendre. Etouffé par la porte qu'il venait de traverser de force par les aurors. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir vide où différente porte se succédaient. Le cortège marcha rapidement. Un portauloin les attendait à trois couloirs d'ici. Pour Azcaban. Harry n'avait cessé de crier et de se débattre. Agacé un auror brandit sa baguette dans l'idée de lui lancer un _silencio_ quand soudain une fumé épaisse et opaque s'éleva.

A suivre…


End file.
